What I Did On My Summer Vacation
by LedaSF
Summary: It's been just over a year since Sia's adventures in New York. Life has once again settled into a rhythm of work, research, and visits from Loki—which happen with much more frequency than before. Life is mostly calm, orderly, and predictable. Today, at least.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's been just over a year since Sia's adventures in New York. Life has once again settled into a rhythm of work, research, and visits from Loki—which happen with much more frequency than before. Life is calm, orderly, and predictable. Today, at least.

* * *

I had just started a review session with one of my students during my Tuesday office hours when I saw a raven land on the railing of the fire escape outside my office.

"Malik, give me just a minute, I'm sorry."

"Oh, no problem, Professor!" Malik was rather shy, and hadn't yet adjusted to meeting each week. He seemed relieved to have a few moments to compose himself.

I opened the window and stepped out onto the fire escape, still holding my coffee cup.

I flashed back to the day that Stark appeared at my office, and I had left though this same window with Sif.

And then been chased by Hydra.

_Sia, it's okay. Calm down. That was over a year ago. Nothing like that is going on right now._

Huginn (or maybe Muninn, I hadn't figured out how to tell them apart) waited semi-patiently. As I approached, he dropped a note on the railing, and cawed.

I set my coffee cup on the railing, and picked up the note. "Thank you, Huginn. Or Muninn."

The raven cawed again.

"Muninn?" Politeness compelled me to find out.

The raven shook its head.

"Huginn, then?"

The raven cawed and flapped its wings.

"Thank you, Huginn."

The raven seemed pleased, and began preening.

I opened the note.

_Sia, My Darling~_

_Would you care for some company tonight?_

_Specifically, my company?_

_Your Love,_

_Loki_

I looked up to see Huginn drinking the coffee.

"You might want to take it easy on that. It's pretty strong." I wondered how caffeine affected ravens.

If a bird could laugh, I swore Huginn laughed.

"Please wait just a minute, I'm going to write a note to Loki."

Muninn made a _crk-crk-crk_ sound.

"Oh, right. Please tell him he is as welcome as the flowers in May, whenever he wishes to visit."

Huginn nodded, and took one last drink of coffee before flapping back into the sky.

_The things they never tell you in graduate school._

I remembered Malik waiting for me, and crawled back through the window to my office.

If Malik thought anything there was anything unusual about his advisor going out the window to speak with a raven, he kept those thoughts to himself. We reviewed his list of possible thesis topics, and finished our appointment ten minutes early.

I gathered my notes, stuffed them into the messenger bag with my laptop, and headed home to wait for Loki. He hadn't actually said what time he was coming, and I wanted some time to tidy up the house and take care of some things so I could focus on him for the night.

* * *

I had sorted out the house to be presentable for company, and had just stacked wood in the fireplace, when I heard the familiar sound of the Bifrost touching down. I raced to the back door to meet Loki on the terrace.

"Sia! Darling!" Loki swept me into his arms and kissed me. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too, Loki," I said, returning the kisses with fervor.

"I know it hasn't been that long since my last visit. But it _feels_ like it's been that long!" Loki kissed me again, deep and sweet.

"It does feel like it's been ages." I shivered. "Let's go inside, it's going to rain soon."

Holding hands, we walked into the house.

"By the way, do you know if Huginn had some kind of encounter today?" Loki looked at me. "When he returned with your message, he was _vibrating_ with energy."

I laughed. _So caffeine does affect otherworldly ravens._ "He drank some of my coffee while I read your note."

"That would explain it." Loki permitted himself a bit of a smile. "He didn't mention it."

"Not that I'm unhappy to see you, darling, but is there a reason for this visit, or am I just lucky tonight?"

"You really don't know why I'm here, Sia?" Loki was puzzled.

I couldn't think of an unusual reason for his visit."You have a painful craving for terrible Midgardian canned goods!"

"Sia! I'm here because it is your birthday, and I want to make it nice for you."

I was surprised that I'd managed to forget my own birthday. My brothers never remembered, and my coworkers certainly didn't. I'd received a huge bouquet from Tony and Pepper, but otherwise, there had been nothing to mark it out as a special day.

"You are so sweet, Loki! Thank you!" I was truly touched. Loki had been so good about celebrating my birthday during our time together, even if I had not made a particularly big deal out of it.

"I brought you flowers!" He smiled, and pulled a cut crystal vase of Asgardian flowers out of thin air. (I knew it wasn't really thin air, but still marveled at his ability to seemingly conjure things.)

"They're beautiful, Loki! Thank you!" I set the vase on the dining room table, and stepped back to admire them.

"And supper!" Loki smiled again, waved his hand, and the table was filled with covered dishes as an enticing aroma filled the room.

"Oh! Loki!" I clapped my hands with delight. "This is wonderful!"

"There's one more surprise," he whispered as he leaned close. "That's for _after _ supper."

We took our time with the food, conversing and exchanging ideas on the last couple of books he had brought me from Asgard's library.

"That was _incredible_, Loki. Thank you!" I had managed to exercise a reasonable amount of self-control with the food—after all, I didn't want to be too full for the surprise.

"There's one more, Sia!"

Loki chuckled as I made a face indicating my inability to eat more. "I'm full, Loki. Done. Stuffed."

"Oh, I think you'll want _this_!" He covered his hand with his napkin, then whisked it away to reveal a sól sætur.

I sat up in my chair. "Oh, yes! Thank you, my love!"

He grinned as he sliced the fruit, neatly arranging it on a small plate for us to share.

"This is a perfect treat, my love." I nibbled at a slice of the fruit, enjoying the lush flavors playing on my tongue.

"I wanted to be sure to bring you one tonight. I know how much you enjoy them." Loki's smile was half mischief, and half, well, something I couldn't quite read.

"There's nothing like them on Midgard. Nothing even close."

Loki nodded, eyes twinkling. "You are quite correct, Sia."

"I ate too quickly." I stared at the empty plate.

Loki leaned over and kissed me. "I shall have to find something else to please you, then."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Loki gives Sia her surprise.

* * *

In spite of the amazing meal, the Asgardian wine, and the late night with Loki, I woke early the next morning. Loki was still asleep, so I slipped out to my study for some quiet time to journal at the start of the day.

I always logged my dreams—at least, what I could remember of them—using the time to clear my head of all the night's visions and distractions so I could focus on the day ahead.

I hadn't been writing long when Loki appeared in the door frame. "Good morning, darling!"

"Good morning, my love!" I set down the pen and closed the notebook.

"Working so early in the day!" Loki gave me a half-amused, half-concerned look.

"Just noting my dreams, so that I can start the day with a clear head."

"What did you dream last night?" Loki grinned slyly.

"Do you remember the visit to Asgard for the victory feast after the Battle of New York? I dreamt of bejeweled trees that sang."

Loki kept his face neutral. "Yes, I remember that."

"I dreamed it again last night! It was so beautiful."

"I'm glad you enjoyed the dream, my love." Loki crossed the room, and kissed me. "May I interest you in breakfast?"

* * *

An hour later, we made it downstairs to the kitchen. Loki conjured breakfast for us, which we enjoyed in front of the fireplace in the living room. Neither of us spoke much as we ate, and I appreciated that Loki was no more of a morning person than I. Sitting together, sharing food in front of the fire, was the perfect start to the day.

After we had finished eating, Loki waved his hand and the dishes disappeared, except for the coffee cups we were drinking from. We sat in silence for a few minutes, Loki staring intently into the fire.

"What are you thinking, my love, that has you so caught up this early in the day?"

"Are you ready for your surprise, Sia?" Loki's voice was quiet.

"I thought that the sól sætur was the surprise for after supper, Loki."

"There is one more, Sia." He reached into the pocket of his robe, and handed me a sealed letter.

The seal was elaborate and made with a deep purple wax. I remembered what Odin's seal looked like, and this was not it.

"Go on, open it." Loki nodded his encouragement.

I broke open the seal, and opened the letter.

_My Dear Lady Sia,_

_It has been far too long since Asgard has enjoyed the pleasure of your company._

_We invite you to join us for an extended visit, at your convenience. At least a month, and_

_preferably more time, if you can spare it for us from your Midgardian obligations._

_Arrange the dates with Loki, and he will bring word to me._

_Kind Regards,_

_Frigga Jordsdottir_

_Queen of Asgard_

I stared at the letter, unable to fully process the words.

I read it again, still feeling somewhat bewildered.

"Loki, do you know what the letter says?" I laid it flat on the table.

"Yes, Mother discussed it with me prior to writing it."

"How . . . how did you convince her of this? And what of Odin?"

"It was her idea, Sia. I am, of course, entirely in favor of it, but I did not suggest it to her. As for Odin, what of him?"

"He begrudgingly allows you to visit me here, but I cannot imagine he would be pleased to see me in Asgard again."

"That is for Frigga to deal with. She has extended the invitation." Loki leaned over and took my hand, smiling expectantly. "Do say 'yes', Sia!"

_Be calm, Sia. _"Loki, I work for a living. I can't just take a month off and leave the planet."

"Sia, you came to Asgard before, without a problem." Loki's expression changed to slight puzzlement.

_Calm, Sia. _"I took a leave of absence the first time, Loki. Arranged in advance. And the second time was a medical leave. I've no wish to get shot again, just to get a vacation."

Loki shifted conversational gears. "But you _do_ get time off, don't you, darling?"

I nodded. "A few weeks between semesters, yes."

"Could you not take a leave of absence one semester? Then you could stay for months!" Loki's eyes lit up with delight.

"Loki, if I don't work, I don't get paid. If I don't get paid, life gets complicated." I hoped the rising irritation I felt did not come through in my voice.

Loki looked me directly in the eye. "If it is solely a matter of money, Sia, that is not a consideration. You know that."

My gaze unwavering, I replied, "I know what you have offered, Loki, and I do appreciate it. But I am not comfortable accepting."

"Sia, you can be so stubborn!" Loki's voice bore more than a hint of frustration.

I kept my voice neutral. "Which, of course, you are not."

Loki put on a charming smile. "I am the _soul_ of reasonableness."

My expression did not change. "Of course you are, Loki."

Loki's smile fell. "Sia, please. Mother is not asking idly, or on a whim. It's . . . important. For her. For me. For us."

I bit my lip. I couldn't imagine that Frigga had issued the invitation lightly, but I had to consider my earthly responsibilities. But, perhaps, if I thought about it, I could find a way to work out something.

"Very well then, Loki. I will speak with Dr. Franklin today, and see what I can arrange."

Loki pulled me into his arms. "Thank you, darling! You have no idea how happy that makes me!"

"I have an idea." I melted into his arms.

"Allow me to show you." Loki leaned closer, kissing me.

* * *

I managed to pull myself together and get to the university with only fifteen minutes to spare before my first class. I made it through the lecture, and all the while, at the back of my head, I was wondering how I could arrange a leave of absence that wouldn't create a painful absence in my bank account. While I had money in savings, that was for an emergency, such as the roof of the house blowing off. Taking a long vacation to Asgard was not an emergency.

I continued pondering as I ate lunch, and then made my way to—and through— the second class of the day.

I returned to my office to compose myself, I smiled at the sight of the bouquet from Tony and Pepper, which was so large it was in a vase that rested on the floor. _That probably required half of the flowers in New York._ I'd sent my thanks to them, and had received a quick, "Of course!" text from Tony, and a longer email from Pepper, catching me up on life with them.

I closed the door to my office, and turned my desk chair to face out the window so I could think.

I couldn't take leave at this point in the semester. I had no one to cover my classes, and that was a full stop.

There was a three week break between the end of this semester and the start of the summer session, but that wasn't long enough.

_I could skip teaching this summer, and take the summer off._

_I always teach summer session._

_All the more reason to skip this one._

_Dr. Franklin will be unpleasant about it._

_No, he won't. And even if he is, that's not my problem._

The Stark Foundation was continuing to fund my research, and was also offering a scholarship series to the department's students. Whatever Dr. Franklin thought of me and my work, he was keenly aware of how much I was worth to the department in real dollars, and had mostly managed to keep his opinions to himself and treat me with vague courtesy. Regardless of his feelings about my work, his dread of being the one to cause Stark to withdraw funding tempered his speech towards me. I had greatly enjoyed the change in our dynamic.

I picked up the desk phone. "Angie, is Dr. Franklin in today?" Wednesday was one of his golf days, so I didn't really expect him to be around.

"He is, Professor. His calendar is open the rest of the day."

"Please put me on his calendar for a half hour meeting, starting in fifteen minutes."

"Um, okay, Professor."

I heard keyboard clicking, and muttering.

"Okay, confirmed meeting for today."

"Thank you, Angie."

Twenty-five minutes later, I had a fully signed leave request for the summer session in my hand as I walked out of Dr. Franklin's office. There had been no real discussion. I had told Dr. Franklin I was taking the summer off, and handed him the form to sign. He clearly was displeased, but not as displeased as he was at the idea of getting in trouble with the university President for losing the Stark funding.

I handed a copy of the form to Angie. "Angie, please update the summer schedule."

"Chose your class times already? That's planning ahead!" She scanned the paper, and gasped. "You're not going to teach this summer?"

"No, Angie, I'm not." I smiled. "I'm going to take a vacation."

"Where are you going, Professor?" She was still surprised, and it showed on her face.

"Somewhere with no internet connectivity, Angie." I exhaled. "I'm taking actual time _off_."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Here We Go

The Big Day arrives—Sia prepares for her trip to Asgard.

"I'm certain you have everything you need, darling." Loki's voice broke my concentration.

I stared at my packing list, comparing it to the contents of my valise. I was going to Asgard for a much longer time than my first visit, and the messenger bag by itself was not sufficient for this trip.

"If you do somehow forget anything, Asgard will provide it for you." Loki smiled encouragingly.

I nodded, and went back to staring at my valise.

"Sia, we can always come back here to pick up something. Truly, my love, I cannot imagine you've forgotten anything, but if you have, we'll manage." Loki reached for my hand.

I set down the list, and took his hand. "Thank you, Loki. I'm just doing one last check of the list, because I'd rather not have to come back here, or improvise something there, if I don't have to. I've told everyone I'm away for the entire summer, and I'd like that to be true."

"What is troubling you, my darling?" Loki gently stroked my hand.

"This is all . . . it's so different. I haven't missed a summer session since I began teaching at the university, and I still don't quite believe that I'm actually doing this."

Loki kissed me. "You are on vacation, my love! You have no classes to teach, or anything to do with the university, until the end of summer."

"It just feels so odd. It doesn't feel like me."

Loki took both my hands in his. "It doesn't feel like who you _used to be_. You have changed, Sia, your life has changed, your priorities have changed. Let yourself be who you are, instead of trying to keep yourself as you were."

I nodded, and took a deep breath. "Loki, I . . . I'm scared."

"What scares you, my brave darling? You survived a battle and killed a Chitauri. What is more frightening than that?"

"The unknown, Loki." I gently pulled his hand. "I want to show you something."

He followed me down the hall to my study, and across the room to my desk.

"This." I pointed to the Tarot cards arranged on the table. "I did this reading last night, trying to get some clarity about what I am actually going to do this summer."

Loki examined the cards. "And what do they represent?"

"The first card is me—the Star."

He smiled. "That one has come up before."

"This is the action card, that which I'm about to do. It's the six of Swords, which indicates a journey, and the accompanying change."

Loki nodded. "Accurate."

"The next card is what is working in my favor during this time. It's the Chariot. It represents movement and change, and, as a major arcana card, represents significant change. Not just hair color or something superficial, but a real change in a major area of life."

Loki regarded the image, then moved on to the next one. "And this?"

"That shows the obstacle, something that is not working in my favor. It's the seven of Swords, and it indicates deceit, trickery, and loss. Given its position, it is very likely a person or persons, and not some outside circumstance. It's a minor arcana card, not a major, but that doesn't mean it couldn't be a significant problem."

"I can't imagine anyone being clever enough to deceive you, Sia."

"Perhaps not, but it doesn't mean they won't try. And the court of Asgard is full of, well, courtiers."

"True." He signed. "That doesn't sound helpful."

"Well, it is the obstacle card, Loki."

"And this last one?"

"It represents the new situation after the action is complete. It's the Wheel of Fortune."

"So, it is Fate?"

"Not exactly. It's the indication that forces beyond your control are at play, and all you can do is keep your wits about you and make the best of the situation, whatever it is."

Loki studied the cards without comment.

"Sia, my darling," he looked me directly in the eyes, "I can understand how this reading would be unsettling, and the source of a great deal of concern. Change is inevitable, so there's nothing to fear there. As for the deception, I don't know how that might unfold, but I assure you of my love and my honor, and that, whatever occurs, you need never fear me or my response to anything you may say or do."

He took my hands. "Should anyone try to deceive you, they would quickly discover the error of their ways. You are Frigga's guest, and that gives you a protection that you would not have, even as Odin's guest. And I will keep you safe from any and every possible harm."

Loki pulled me into his arms, and kissed me sweetly and fiercely. "Whatever happens this summer, Sia, you are the woman I love. We will make the most of this time together, and of all the time we have together after."

I allowed myself to relax into him, enjoying his scent and his reassuring warmth.

"Thank you, Loki. I told myself last night I was overreacting, but sometimes it's hard to get the emotions in line."

"I understand, my darling. Please do not ever be afraid to tell me such concerns, and I promise I will always listen with an open mind and a loving heart."

He kissed me again, slow and sweet.

"I want you to be the happiest woman in the Nine Realms, and I will do everything in my power to make you so."

"You love me, Loki, and that makes it so." I kissed him with all the joy and relief I felt in the moment.

Loki watched me as I picked up the cards and shuffled them back into the deck, and tucked the deck into its travel case.

"I am ready to go to Asgard, Loki."

"I am ready for you to come to Asgard, Sia."

Loki took my hand, and we walked back to the bedroom to pick up my valise.

Loki donned the glamour of a SHIELD agent as he picked up my valise. I slung my messenger back over my shoulder, and we headed downstairs. We weren't leaving on the Bifrost from the house, since Paula, my friend who was going to housesit for the summer, had already arrived. While she was a close friend, there were still certain things I wasn't ready to talk about. SHIELD would pick us up in front of the house, and give us a ride to a more secluded area to call the Bifrost.

"Hey, Paula! I'm taking off now. The town car is almost here."

Paula, lounging on the couch, looked up from her book. "Oh, okay. I thought you were leaving later today."

"I'm ready to go now, no reason to wait. Agent Lawson has let SHIELD know I'm ready to be picked up." I gestured in Loki's direction, impressed with his perfectly still expression.

Paula grinned. "You're one of those people who gets to the airport early, aren't you?"

I laughed. "Usually, yes. But I have a charter flight, so it leaves when I'm ready—no waiting at the airport this time!"

Paula's eyes widened. "Wow, you are taking this time off seriously! Ms. Fancy Chartered Jet!"

"Hardly! I have a friend who was able to make the arrangements for me." I glanced over at Loki, and could see him smirking behind the glamour.

Paula sat up. "That's so cool!"

"Yes!" I gestured to the list on the coffee table. "Any questions about the instructions?"

She shook her head. "Same as always—water the plants, feed the birds, placate the squirrels, drive the car at least once a week, and call that Coulson guy if anything weird happens." She looked at the sheet of paper, then back at me. "Um, nothing weird has happened recently, has it?"

"Nothing since I came back from New York, Paula, and I doubt anything will. But if it does, do not wait one minute to call Agent Coulson. It may be nothing, or it may be something you need SHIELD for. Better to be safe than dealing with someone you're not prepared for. And even if it's a false alarm, you'll still get to meet some SHIELD agents. Most of them are pretty nice."

She nodded, not quite convinced that she wouldn't have a reason to call Coulson, and not quite delighted at the prospect of meeting SHIELD agents.

"The downstairs neighbors are great—Emily and Tish. They're good company if you're feeling lonely, and they're good people. If you need something, ask them. They'll help."

I decided against telling her they were SHIELD agents, as it would probably alarm her more than it would reassure her. I'd often wondered if they were, and one day when I was visiting, I noticed a SHIELD uniform shirt in their laundry. I didn't say anything at the time, and wasn't sure that they realized it, so I never mentioned it, and they of course never brought it up.

"I've loaded this prepaid debit card with $1,000, just in case something comes up—broken water pipe in the kitchen, an electrical issue, car maintenance, whatever. There's a three month supply of plant food, bird seed, and cleaning supplies. I stocked the refrigerator, so you're set for at least a week. Charlotte, the cleaning person, comes on Wednesdays. Okame, the landscaper, is here on Fridays. If you're not going to be here either of those days, leave the key in the contractor box. All the utilities are on autopay, and the bills come by email, so you don't have to do anything."

"Do you want me to open your mail?" Paula picked up the list again.

"In the extremely unlikely event that a piece of real mail arrives, text me a photo of the envelope, and I'll let you know. Junk mail goes straight into the shredder."

Paula scanned the list. "Okay, I think I have it all."

"If something happens, text me. I may not have my phone on me every minute of the day, but it will still be the fastest way to reach me."

"I'm really glad you're doing this, Sia. This is the first real vacation you've taken in the whole time we've known each other."

I laughed. "Well, I did go on the research trip a few years ago!"

"I said _vacation_, Sia. A research trip is work, which is _not_ a vacation!"

"You're right, Paula. I'm glad I'm going, too. I hadn't realized until I decided to take this summer off how long it has been since I've actually done this."

I looked around the living room. _Stop obsessing, Sia. Everything is in perfectly good order, and everything will be fine. And, if it's not, Paula can handle it._

"Thank you for staying so long, Paula! I really appreciate it."

"My pleasure, Sia! This is the nicest place I housesit." She looked around. "If I ever settled down, I'd want it to be someplace just like this."

I chuckled. "I can't imagine you settling down, Paula. Not as much as you like to move around."

"Yeah, and I couldn't imagine you taking a vacation before this, either. People change." Her face grew serious. "I don't know. I've been thinking lately that maybe spending more time in one place might be nice."

"Well, you can see how this summer goes! If your feet start itching before I'm back, well, you'll have the answer to your question."

"We'll find out!" Paula jumped up and hugged me. "Now, get out of here and go on your vacation before the university calls with a question!"

I hugged her back, and then she pushed me towards the door. "Go! Scoot! Now!"

Laughing, I picked up my messenger bag, and Loki and I headed down the stairs. I locked the door behind me, and took a look around the neighborhood.

_Alright, everyone, behave! I'll be back in August._

The black SHIELD sedan was waiting in the driveway.

"Professor! So good to see you! Mr. Odinson. A pleasure." Agent Liu called as he emerged from the driver's seat.

"And it's good to see you, Agent Liu!" I was glad he was driving—I appreciated that SHIELD always sent agents I knew. The second agent stood silently on the other side of the car, scanning the neighborhood.

Liu took the bags and put them in the trunk. Loki and I settled into the back of the car, and Loki dropped his glamour. Liu returned to the driver's seat. The second agent took one last scan of the area, then resumed his place as well.

"Loki, you remember Agent Liu from our first experience with SHIELD?"

"I do, indeed, Sia. It's a pleasure to see you, Agent Liu. I don't recognize your companion, however."

Liu pointed to his copilot. "This is Agent William 'Tex' Carpenter. He just finished training, and they assigned him to this for his first field outing."

"Pleased to meet you, ma'am." As soon as Carpenter began speaking, I understood his nickname. That unmistakable Texas drawl, warm as a summer afternoon in the plains.

"Likewise, Agent Carpenter. I hope you aren't disappointed by the rather boring mission you've been given on your first day."

"Not at all, ma'am! I'm just so happy to be working for SHIELD. They could ask me to muck out a barn, and I'd do it!"

Liu chuckled. "Don't let Agent Stewart hear that—he'll find a barn just for you!"

Carpenter cracked a huge grin. "I bet he would, too! But I wouldn't mind at all."

I wondered how soon Carpenter would be put to that test, knowing how SHIELD worked. "How is Agent Stewart? And Miller, Rodriguez, and Sitwell? It's been nice and quiet, so it's been a while since I've seen anyone."

"Same as always. Agent Stewart is doing less field work these days, and is spending more time with Coulson, who's busier than ever, so that's a good thing. I just finished something with Miller and Rodriguez, and they're both on vacation this week, so it's a good week to train Carpenter here."

"And Sitwell?"

Liu cleared his throat. "He . . . retired."

"That's surprising! He certainly didn't seem anywhere near retirement age."

Liu's voice was perfectly even and unvarying in tone. "He had developed other interests outside of his SHIELD career, and so he left the organization." The perfect diction and flat recitation told me that this was a sentence that Liu had been coached on and practiced many times.

"Don't tell me—he's pursuing a career in dance, and we'll see him on 'Dancing With The Stars' next season!"

Liu laughed, in spite of himself. "That's _exactly_ it, Professor!"

"I knew it! He has such a gift for dance." I wondered what really happened.

Carpenter gave a puzzled look in Liu's direction, and turned to look back at me. He noticed Loki's changed appearance, and his puzzled expression deepened.

Liu chuckled. "Professor, why don't you tell Carpenter about Sitwell's dancing?"

I recounted the story of our night at the Starlight Club for Carpenter. Loki grinned at the memory as well.

We were at the beach in good time, and Liu parked the car in the usual spot.

"I though we were supposed to take the Professor to the airport?" Carpenter shot a glance at Liu.

"I said we were taking the Professor to her departure point for her journey." Liu grinned, pleased with Carpenter's question.

"I see." Carpenter didn't actually see, but he wisely opted to be patient.

Liu exited the car first, and did a visual scan of the beach. "Okay, Professor, Mr. Odinson. All clear."

Loki helped me out of the car, and went around to meet Carpenter the trunk. Loki handed the messenger bag to me. He reached in and pulled out the valise, and Carpenter closed the trunk.

I hugged Liu. "Thank you for the ride!"

I shook Carpenter's hand. "Thank you, Agent Carpenter. I wish you all the best with your SHIELD career!"

Loki shook hands with both agents. "Thank you, gentlemen, for the safe escort. We'll be fine from here."

Liu shook his head. "Coulson said we couldn't leave until you've left, so we'll wait here."

Carpenter was scanning the beach.

"As you wish, Agent Liu. Thank you."

Loki picked up my valise, and took me by the hand. I did likewise with the messenger back, and we walked to a clear spot away from the car.

I could hear Carpenter talking to Liu. "I don't see a boat. Are they going to _walk_?"

Liu shook his head. "Air transport."

"Ah, okay, a helicopter." Carpenter continued searching with his eyes.

Loki called, "Heimdall, when you're ready!"

A moment later, the familiar swirl of rainbow lights came down from the sky.

"That is _not _a helicopter!" I heard Carpenter exclaim as we rose from the beach.

We landed in the Observatory, and I was pleased to note that I felt no effects from traveling on the Bifrost.

"Welcome back to Asgard, Lady Sia. It's a pleasure to have you visit." Heimdall's voice rumbled and echoed in the chamber.

I curtsied. "It's a pleasure to be here, Heimdall. Thank you for the journey."

"Sigmund is outside with your horses and an escort." Heimdall gestured with his eyes.

"Thank you, Heimdall. As always." Loki gave a smile of genuine appreciation, and we headed out to meet Sigmund and the guards.

I was pleased to see Sigrid, the roan mare, waiting along with Loki's horse Sigurd.

_I shouldn't think of her as _my_ horse._

_Why not, Sia? She's reserved for you while you visit._

_Oh, Loki! Thank you!_

He grinned, and helped me into the saddle.

The ride to the palace was quick and efficient, which is the case when you have an escort of Einharjar.

Sóldís and Erik were waiting for me in the receiving room. Greetings and hugs all around meant I felt instantly at home.

Lady Helen appeared from one of the adjoining passageways. "Lady Sia, the Queen wishes to see you. Immediately."

Sóldís looked at me.

"Very well. Perhaps I should change first."

Sóldís shook her head. "No, Lady Sia. She wants to see you _now_."

_This is quite the start. _"Well, then, let us not keep her waiting."

"Lady Sia, I will take you to the Queen." Lady Helen turned to Sóldís. "Please meet Lady Sia in thirty minutes."

Sóldís nodded, and turned to Erik. "Come, Erik. Let's take Lady Sia's things to her room." Erik nodded, and picked up the bag, walking after her.

"I will find you once you've met with Frigga, my love." Loki kissed me, and then headed off down one of the other passages.

Lady Helen gestured to a different passage, one I had not been down before, and we set off together.

"Lady Helen, do I have any cause for concern?" I was here by Frigga's invitation, an extended visit to cover the summer break at the university. Surely there were no problems.

"None at all, Lady Sia. The Queen has been waiting for you, and I assured her that she would be the first person to see you once you arrived."

Helen looked at my clothes. "Perhaps she should have let you change first."

I smiled. "Perhaps the Queen wants to see me in all my Midgardian glory!"

I was relieved that Helen laughed with me.

"What is Midgard like?" Helen's curiosity was genuine, not just polite.

I did my best to inform her about my world as we made our way to Frigga's study.

The guards snapped to attention as we approached.

"Her Majesty is expecting us," Helen said coolly.

The guards nodded, and the one on the right opened the door.

_Here we go._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When the Queen of Asgard asks questions, you must answer.

"Ah, Lady Sia. How good of you to visit!" Frigga's smile of welcome was genuine.

I reverenced. "Thank you for the invitation, Your Majesty. I am delighted to be able to stay for a longer visit this time, since it's summer at the university."

"Lady Helen, we are well here, thank you." Frigga nodded.

Helen curtsied and left the room.

"Lady Sia, you will join us for supper tonight." Frigga's tone was still warm—and still formal.

"I would be delighted, Your Majesty."

"Please sit, Lady Sia." Frigga gestured to a chair, and to the tea pot. "Help yourself."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

I took the chair indicated, and poured some tea. "Your Majesty?"

"Yes, thank you." I poured tea for her as well.

"Sia, I am going to speak to you as Loki's mother, and Thor's mother, not as the Queen."

"I understand."

"I cannot emphasize enough the importance of your visit here." Frigga looked at me directly. "This is a critical time for the family."

I nodded.

"Your prior visits have all been successes. My sons love you, each in their own way. The courtiers find you interesting. Even the servants like you."

"I am grateful to have won their affections." I had an idea where this was going.

"Your bravery in the Battle of New York earned the respect of Odin's council and generals."

"I am honored, Your—Frigga."

I felt odd saying her name. But she had said she was not speaking as the Queen of Asgard.

"The one person who is not won over is Odin." Frigga sighed.

"I am aware of his opinion on relationships with mortals." I kept my tone neutral.

"Yes, he's not exactly been reserved about his thoughts on the matter." Frigga gave me a wry smile. "Tell me about Jane Foster."

I took a deep breath. The implications of that request echoed deep within me.

"Jane is my dearest friend. She's unbelievably intelligent, and well-respected for the groundbreaking work she has done in advanced physics."

Frigga nodded. "But what is she like as a person?"

"She's very hardworking, devoted to what she believes in. She's tremendously loyal to those she cares about. She's committed to truth, and honest."

Frigga nodded. "That one visit here. She was . . . she was not universally loved, the way people seem to love you, Sia."

Frigga's statement surprised me. On Midgard, it was the other way around—everyone loved Jane, and I had a reputation as being difficult to get along with.

"I am surprised to hear that. On Midgard, she is adored by everyone she meets."

"Part of is that she's very Midgardian. She doesn't understand palace life. She had trouble with some of our ways." Frigga frowned, remembering.

I knew better than to ask.

"But you say she is loyal, and honest?"

"Yes, she is. I trust her with my home, my goods, my wealth. I trust her with my life." It felt odd to put our friendship in Asgardian terms, but that did not make my words any less true.

"Very well, then. Thank you, Lady Sia." Frigga resumed her royal air.

"You are most welcome, Your Majesty. I am happy to converse with you on any topic, at any time."

"We shall have more conversations in the days to come, Lady Sia."

"As you wish, Your Majesty."

Frigga rang, and Lady Helen appeared to show me out.

I stood, and reverenced.

"Eight o'clock, Lady Sia."

"Yes, Your Majesty. Thank you."

Helen showed me to the door, and the guard closed the door behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sia is looking forward to a few minutes alone in her suite to catch her breath.

Sóldís was waiting for me on the small bench in the corridor. She leapt up as I exited Frigga's study.

"Lady Sia!" She curtsied. "Let's get you to your room so you can relax before we have to get you ready for tonight."

"Yes, that would be good, thank you, Sóldís." I turned, and Sóldís gently touched my arm.

"This way, Lady Sia. You are in a different suite this time."

"Oh? Alright, then." I was slightly disappointed. I had come to think of the little guest suite as my home away from home.

Also, I knew how to navigate the palace from its location.

"I think you will like the new suite even better, Lady Sia. It's larger, and quite lovely."

"Thank you, Sóldís. I am certain it will be wonderful—this is the royal palace of Asgard, after all!"

Sóldís led me through hallways I had not walked before. This was a completely unfamiliar part of the palace.

We turned a corner, and I saw Erik sitting on a bench outside of what I assumed was the door to my suite.

He jumped up and bowed as we approached.

"Lady Sia! Your bags are in your chamber, and Sóldís has unpacked for you. The fire is lit, and all is ready for you."

"Thank you, Erik! That's very kind of you." I noticed how tall he'd become, even more so since my most recent visit. He was definitely a young man, no longer the shy boy I had met on my first trip to Asgard.

"And here you are, Lady Sia." Sóldís opened the door nearest us, and I followed her into the suite.

The first room was an elegantly appointed sitting room, almost the size of one floor of my condo in San Francisco. Floor-to-ceiling windows hung with velvet drapes framed a perfect view of the city and the mountains beyond. A fire burned cheerily in the hearth.

Sóldís led me to the door on the right wall of the room.

"Here's the study, Lady Sia."

I looked in, and saw a desk the size of map table, with an elegant chair, many well-stocked bookcases, a smaller secretary desk, and two chairs in front of the fire. "That's wonderful, Sóldís!"

We returned to the sitting room, and back through the door on the left side of the room.

"This is the sleeping room, Lady Sia."

Tapestries covered the walls of the bedroom.

An intricately carved four poster bed, draped with sapphire velvet trimmed in silver, stood against the far wall of the room.

Several bookcases, an oversized divan in front of the fire, and a small table with two chairs completed the furnishings.

A small door off to the right led to the bathing room.

"Sóldís, this is amazing!" I could not believe I had been given such a lavish suite.

I noticed another door. "Is there another room yet, Sóldís?"

The waiting woman turned slightly pink, and looked very hard at the door.

"That door connects your suite with Prince Loki's suite, Lady Sia."

_Oh._

_I guess this makes it all rather official._

I wondered how Odin had taken Frigga's announcement that she would lodge me here, rather than the guest suite I had occupied previously. Or had she bothered to mention this domestic detail to him?

I took a deep breath. "Well, that will make things easier all around, won't it?"

My head was spinning.

I was in the family quarters.

In a suite adjoining Loki's.

_Connecting_ to Loki's.

_The things they never tell you in graduate school._

"Yes, my lady, it will." Sóldís continued to look around the room, anywhere except at me.

"This is quite lovely, Sóldís. And I am very glad you are here with me."

"I am pleased to serve you, Lady Sia." Still a bit pink, Sóldís looked at me and smiled shyly.

"What time tonight, Sóldís?" I was suddenly inclined to a nap. I hoped to see Loki before supper tonight, but I had no idea where he was. I was disappointed he hadn't been here in the suite to greet me, but I figured Odin had done the usual tactic of demanding Loki's presence to prevent us from spending time together.

"I'll be back at 6:30, Lady Sia."

"Thank you, Sóldís. I'll be ready for you!"

Sóldís curtsied, and left the room.

I stood and looked around the chamber. I walked back to the sitting room, and stared out the windows.

I had never imagined this would happen.

_And yet, here I am_.

I returned to the bedchamber, intent on a nap, to find Loki standing by the bed.

"Loki!" I ran to his arms.

"Sia! My darling!"

Kisses, and more kisses.

"Do you like your new lodgings, Sia?" Loki looked around.

"Loki, this is wonderful! I can hardly believe it."

"And Sóldís told you about this?" He gestured to the door connecting our suites.

I laughed, and kissed him. "Yes, she did. Although she couldn't look at me as she said it, and she blushed somewhat while telling me about it."

Loki laughed, and kissed me.

"My darling, I am so happy you are here!" Loki kissed me, and looked into my eyes.

"I am happy to be with you, my love, wherever we are." I felt myself slip into those familiar, lovely emerald pools.

"Allow me to show you how happy I am." Loki pulled me closer.

"Sóldís isn't due back until 6:30." I smiled.

"Perfect." Loki pulled me towards the edge of the bed. "Perfect."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Royal Supper

Another jolly meal with the royal family of Asgard.

Thank you for your patience since the last update! I've been traveling more than usual (hard to believe, I know) and I am actually somewhat confused to find myself at home for a few days before the next marathon of multiple cities and languages begins. Enjoy!

* * *

I woke with a start, then remembered where I was. I took a moment to breathe in Loki's scent, enjoying his warmth.

I sat up and looked at the clock. 6:15.

"Loki, love." I kissed him awake.

"Sia." Loki wrapped his arms around me, trying to pull me back to sleep.

"Loki, time to pull ourselves together for supper."

Loki sighed. "I'm terribly ill. I simply can't get out of bed. And you are my only medicine, so you must stay right here."

I laughed, and kissed him again. "Nice try, but I don't think that will work."

Loki sighed, and sat up. "You're right, of course. But I'd much rather spend the evening here with you."

"We'll have the entire night together, Loki."

"Yes, yes we will!" Loki smothered me in kisses, both of us laughing.

I heard footsteps in the outer room. "That would be Sóldís. Really, we have to get up now."

Loki gave me a sweet, slow kiss. "Supper is going to be an eternity."

"It will be over before we know it, and we'll be right back here."

"Then we should get started, so it's over sooner!" Loki laughed, and kissed me.

Loki slid out of bed, picked up his clothes, and disappeared through the door to his suite.

I wanted to follow him, to see his rooms, to see how he lives.

But—not right now. For now, I needed to put myself together and prepare to be a good guest to the Queen.

I put on my robe, and wandered out to the sitting room.

"Lady Sia." Sóldís, slightly pink again, curtsied.

"Sóldís, I'll just be a few minutes. Please go ahead and lay out my clothes."

I hoped she would feel more comfortable about this arrangement, and soon. The poor dear would die of embarrassment at this rate.

"Of course, Lady Sia!"

I made my way to the bathing room.

The _amazing_ bathing room.

White marble, fine-veined in blue and black.

A soaking tub for two.

And a double shower.

_Oh. This is niiiiiiice._

I freshened up, and put on evening make up.

Sóldís was waiting for me when I returned to the bedroom, my gown and underdress laid out on the freshly made bed.

I slipped into the silk underdress, noting its newness.

Sóldís held up the overdress. I stopped.

"Sóldís, this is a new outfit!" I was delighted.

"Yes, my lady. The Queen ordered two new gowns for you."

"I must thank Her Majesty. This is gorgeous."

The new dress was a midnight blue velvet, trimmed in heavy silver braid and set with sapphire and emerald cabochons.

As Sóldís settled the dress around me, I felt the weight of it, felt myself stand taller.

Sóldís fussed a bit, and was finally satisfied.

I took my place in front of the mirror, and she did her usual magic with my hair.

"Lady Sia, you should open your present." Sóldís waited patiently.

"My present?" I looked around, and saw a velvet box that had escaped my notice. _Distractapated_, as the girls at my high school called it.

I could see Sóldís smiling in the mirror.

I gently opened the lid and saw a green-and-gold bordered linen card.

_My Dearest Love,  
__A lovely jewel for my jewel of love.  
__Its beauty pales next to yours,  
__But still it shines for you  
__As you shine for me._

_All my love,  
__Your Loki_

My heart melted.

Underneath the card was a hair comb, set with sapphire and emeralds, cut to match the necklace Loki had given me on my first visit to Asgard.

I held the comb in my hand, and watched it flash and sparkle in the light.

Sóldís gasped, then recovered herself.

I handed the comb to Sóldís without a word, and she carefully placed it among the braids.

We both stared into the mirror.

Loki quietly opened the door between our suites. Sóldís moved away as he came up and stood behind me.

"My love, you are the most beautiful woman in the Nine Realms." He kissed my shoulder.

"I—I'll just check the fire in the sitting room." Sóldís exited the room at top speed.

"Loki, what a lovely gift! Thank you, my darling."

I turned, and Loki put his arms around me. "Sia, I want to give you everything you have ever desired, everything you have ever imagined."

"You have given me your heart, my love. No gift could be more precious."

"That does not lessen my desire to give you all the riches of the universe."

"As long as you love me, I am the wealthiest woman who ever lived."

Loki kissed me, and stepped back to admire his gift.

"It's perfect for you."

"It is, my love. Thank you."

"Shall we?" Loki held out his hand.

"Yes. It's time." I took his hand, and we walked out to the sitting room to find Sóldís busily fluffing the pillows on the divan.

"Sóldís, we're off to supper. We'd like some mulled wine after, please." I hoped she would relax about our arrangement, and soon.

"And coffee in the morning," Loki added. "But not too early."

"As you wish, Lady Sia. I mean, Prince Loki. Yes." Sóldís curtsied, flustered by the moment.

"Thank you, Sóldís. Please enjoy your evening." I smiled at Loki, and we floated out of the room.

* * *

We entered the West Salon to see Thor reclining on one of the divans, a goblet in his hand.

"Thor! You made it here before we did!" Loki couldn't resist teasing his brother.

"I was ready early, so why not pass the time in comfort, here with some wine?" Thor grinned at Loki. "Please, join me!"

Loki began pouring wine for both of us, and Thor jumped up from his divan. "Lady Sia! My apologies! I have not yet greeted you properly." He bowed.

I crossed the room, and pulled him into a hug. "There! Now you have greeted me properly!"

"If you say so, Lady Sia!" Thor chuckled, and returned to his seat.

Loki brought me a goblet of wine, and we sat on the divan next to the one Thor occupied.

"Truly, Lady Sia, it is good to see you! It has been much too long." Thor raised his goblet to me. "To Lady Sia, and to your visit!"

Loki echoed the toast, and the brothers drank.

I hoped Frigga and Odin would be along soon, or this would end with someone being tipsy.

"Thank you, Prince Thor! I am delighted to be here."

"As we are delighted to have you with us, Lady Sia." Frigga's voice reached across the room. The three of us rose, and bowed.

"Mother! You move so quietly!" Thor shuffled a bit, slightly unnerved at having been caught unawares.

_Loki, you knew she had entered the room._

_Well, yes._ His eyes were twinkling.

We crossed the room to meet Frigga at the table, as Odin walked in through the main door.

We paused, and bowed again.

"Yes, yes," Odin waved his hand. "Let us sit."

Frigga took her husband's hand, and he walked her to her place and held her chair.

Loki did likewise for me.

Thor milled about and waited until we all were seated to take his own place.

On some invisible cue, the staff appeared and began serving the meal and filling our goblets. We sat in silence until they were finished.

"Thank you. You may leave us for now." Frigga nodded, the staff made their bows and took their exit.

_Well, this is going to be jolly, isn't it, Loki?_

_It's not the night before going to war, Sia, so it can't be _that _bad._

I took a long drink from my goblet, and put on my best smile.

"Is your suite satisfactory, Lady Sia?" Frigga's voice was genuinely warm.

"It is beyond perfect, Your Majesty! Thank you so much." I was not going to be the one to bring the specifics of my new lodgings to Odin's attention.

Frigga smiled with secret amusement. "I am pleased to hear this. If you need anything, simply let Sóldís know, of course."

"Of course, Your Majesty! She is wonderful. I appreciate your generous hospitality."

"You're here for a while, yes?" Odin stared at me.

"Yes, Your Majesty. The Queen has kindly invited me for a longer stay, and I was able to arrange matters on Midgard to be able to accept."

"Hm. What are you going to do with yourself? I suppose you'll be in the library all day."

I found I could not read Odin's energy. "I do plan to spend some time in the library, Your Majesty. It would be a shame not to avail myself of the opportunity."

"Sia, you're supposed to be on holiday! You can't work all the time!" Loki looked at me, surprised.

"I know, Prince Loki, and so I won't be working _all_ the time. Just some of the time."

"There are many aspects of life in Asgard you have not yet experienced, Lady Sia. I hope you will make time for them." Frigga regarded me kindly. "You are always welcome to spend time with my ladies, of course."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I am certain I would enjoy their company." I remembered my first visit to Asgard, and the seemingly endless supper with the Queen and her ladies. This time, however, I knew what I was in for, and was much more prepared to deal with it.

Frigga continued with her understated plans. "The guards can take you riding. Sigrid is yours for the duration of your stay."

Loki had already mentioned it, but I knew it was important to acknowledge Frigga's influence on the decision. "That is most generous, Your Majesty. Many thanks!"

"We can all take you riding, Lady Sia!" Thor chimed in. "I do hope to have the pleasure of your company frequently during your visit."

"Of course, Prince Thor! I look forward to spending time with you!"

Frigga continued. "Court life, while sometimes tedious, does have its diversions. Perhaps you would care to join the younger nobles for dance lessons a few times a week? I imagine Master Gerard and Mistress Talia would be pleased to have you."

"What a wonderful idea!" Loki interjected. "It would give you a chance to meet some of the younger folk, instead of being constantly surrounded by all of the old people at court."

Odin turned and gave a half-hearted glare in Loki's direction. "Not all of the 'old people' at court are tiresome, as your statement seems to imply."

"I meant no offense, of course. But Sia should have some fun, and not spend all of her time on formalities." Loki's half-smile was not convincing, at least, not to Odin.

"Of course, Loki." Odin gave up, and grinned. "I imagine one morning will be more than enough ceremony for you, Lady Sia."

"I would be quite interested to attend, Your Majesty. Having done so much research and being familiar with Midgard's historical courts, I would be fascinated to see Asgard's court in process." I was not merely being polite, I was truly curious as to how matters proceeded.

"Attend as and when you wish, Lady Sia. We will arrange a place for you to sit, so you have the best view." Frigga seemed pleased by my interest. "I hope it proves as interesting as you expect."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. That is most kind of you." I tilted my goblet to her.

_Next thing you know, Odin will invite you to his council meetings, if you're not careful!_

_I can't imagine he would ever allow me there, Loki._

_Well, he should! You would be a great advisor._

_One thing at a time, Loki._

"Thor, did you finish the tasks I set you this morning?" Odin was clearly done with the light conversation.

"I did, Father, and will make a full report to you when we meet tomorrow." Thor reached for his goblet.

Odin seemed slightly dismayed that Thor did not take the lead to steer the conversation to business.

From the smile on her face, however, Frigga seemed quite pleased, and took back control of the conversation.

"I think Saturday would be a wonderful day for the three of you to picnic at Amber Cottage." She turned to me. "Do you remember that from your first visit, Lady Sia?"

"I do, Your Majesty! That was a lovely afternoon."

Frigga nodded. "Very well, then, let us plan for it."

The conversation continued in various superficial directions, and, finally, thankfully, the meal was finished.

"I'm back to my study for a while," Odin looked apologetically at Frigga.

"I thought that might be the case, Odin. I shall retire to my rooms, and read. I hope your work goes well." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, my Queen. I wish you a pleasant evening." Odin kissed her on the cheek as well.

Loki, Thor, and I bowed, and Odin waved. "All of you as well. Goodnight."

Odin left through the main door, which he did not bother to close after him.

"My sons, I take my leave of you for the evening." Frigga hugged each of them in turn.

"Lady Sia, I hope you rest well, and that your visit will be pleasant, each and every day."

I reverenced. "Thank you, Your Majesty. I am truly honored and delighted to be your guest, in your home."

Frigga headed out the side door, closing it behind her.

The three of us exhaled simultaneously.

"Brother! Lady Sia! Stay and drink with me!" Thor waved expansively towards the divan, and the goblets of wine waiting for us.

"I thank you for the invitation, brother, but today has been a long day, and I think I do not misspeak for either of us when I say that Sia and I both need rest." Loki's playful smile did not convince Thor—or me.

Thor chuckled. "Of course, Loki! Goodnight to you, and to Lady Sia."

"Please, Thor, no one's around—just 'Sia' is truly fine."

"Of course, Sia!" He pulled me into a bear hug. "I am so glad you are here! This is going to be a wonderful summer!"

"I hope so, Thor!" I extracted myself, and imagined Sóldís scolding the both of us for the disarray into which my hair had fallen.

"It shall be so!" Thor gestured expansively, then pulled Loki into a hug. "Goodnight, brother!"

"Goodnight, Thor. And remember to go to bed yourself." Loki glanced meaningfully at the bottle of wine on the table.

"Of course, Loki. Of course!" Thor ambled towards the divan, and we headed out the door to return to my chambers.


End file.
